(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foot supporting apparatus for use with a chair that can adjust the height thereof according to the length of the legs of a user, and that can fully support force that is generated from the feet of the user.
(b) Description of the Related Technology
In general, a chair includes, among other things, a seat that supports the buttocks of a user, and a seat supporter that is disposed between the seat and the ground so as to support the seat. Furthermore, the chair may further include a height adjusting unit that is disposed between the seat and the seat supporter so as to adjust the height of the seat.
Such a chair is used along with a desk that generally has the height of a standard size, and accordingly, in order to adjust a user's sitting height in correspondence to the height of the desk, generally not the height of the desk but the height of the seat of the chair is adjusted. Furthermore, if the height of the seat becomes high, a problem may occur that a user's feet do not contact the ground, in particular, in a case that a child uses the chair, the problem may become worse.
In particular, if the user sits on the chair for hours while not contacting the ground, since force that should be supported by the feet is transmitted to his spine, the user may have a spine pain. Furthermore, if a child maintains such a pose for hours, his spine may not be properly developed, resulting in spine associated problems.
The information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.